


Snakeskin

by amy_star



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Prompt: 251. "I stopped to fill my car up, the car felt good that day, I didn't know where I was going, but it felt good for a change" I Stopped To Fill My Car Up by The Stereophonics





	

Lindsey slowly slid out from behind the wheel of his truck. Too many months in between road trips had made him soft. His legs had gotten used to sitting behind a desk or pacing in front of a jury, not cramped in behind the wheel for hours at a stretch. Tilting his head up, he let the sun shine down on his face for a moment. Something else he'd missed, working long hours for an evil law firm. But now, now it was just himself, his truck, and some good old country music, driving across the sun-soaked plains.

Ten days. Ten long days since he'd finally grown enough balls to leave them. Ten days and he was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he might actually be free. Free from the Senior Partners, free from Angel, hell, free from himself. Lindsey McDonald of LA was not the same man who had scraped together enough money to buy this old hunk of junk before heading off to college. And now, now he had a chance to find out who he could be. He had shed his good ol' boy persona as soon as Wolfram and Hart had dangled the shiny carrot of employment in one of the most powerful law firms in the world in front of his too-innocent eyes. Like a snake shedding its old skin he had immediately assumed the new Lawyer Persona. And he was shedding skin again... but what he was turning into, he couldn't say.

It had been a long time since Lindsey had felt the weight of possibility resting on his shoulders. He could go anywhere, do anything. All he had to do was pick a direction, and drive. He could go back to law, he could go back to ranching, he could start fresh. Maybe be a PI. Wouldn't that stick in Angel's craw, if he ever found out... He chuckled to himself. Shaking his head, he stretched his legs and walked over to the pumps. With an affectionate pat on the hood of his car, he started to fill her up.

This old truck. Who knew it would hold up so long? It was ancient by any standards, had been long before he'd even bought it. But there she was, still running like a beauty. Sure, she could do with a new paint job, and maybe her muffler needed some looking at, but along these back-country roads she just purred. He could get out on the open road and let loose. Windows rolled down, stereo cranked up, nothing but them and the open sky.

Today was one of those days. Long, lazy, full of sun and fresh air. Nothing pressing, nothing looming on the horizon but, well, horizon. He felt a faint stirring in his heart, to just drive and drive, drive until he met the sun setting. Lindsey took a deep breath and decided to take the next left turn. He paid cash for the gas, grabbed a six-pack of Dr. Pepper and some pretzels and settled back in behind the wheel. He sure as hell didn't know where he was headed, but he was free, he was on the road, and that was all that mattered.  



End file.
